The present invention relates in general to tape dispensers and in particular to a new and useful device for dispensing tape, thread, foil strips or any other elongated material.
Dispensers of this kind are known in a variety of designs and have proved useful in practice. However, to separate a length of the tape is frequently very difficult since the tape protruding from the housing must be pulled by one hand over a knife which is fixed to the housing, while at the same time, the housing must be firmly held in place by the other hand. Further, in spite of this complicated handling, it frequently happens that tapes; particularly foil strips resistant to tearing, cannot be cut smoothly so that additional cutters are needed to separate a definite length in a short time and smoothly. A dentist applying such tape lengths is therefore dependent on a third person for cutting the tape.